A New Beginning
by AngelofOlympus
Summary: Keira Dallas never expected her life to be interesting. sure her parents were hunters but it's not like they actually did any hunting. fate seemed to have something else planned for her life when the cullens move to town and she finds out their secret. can she keep her newfound friends safe? and whats with the volturi? (there might be a little bit of cussing in here. OC x Alec)


Authors note: hello everyone, this is my first story i've ever posted up here so be gentle please. This has always been a headcannon of mine and I decided to write a chapter about it. I would love feedback and if enough of you enjoy it I might continue writing. Hope you enjoy ^-^

Prologue

Quiet. My mornings were never quiet; there was always the distant chirp of a bird or the rustle from a frightened deer. I stared out the window looking at the forest spread out before me. My family lived on the edge of the woods, in the outskirts of a small town called, Summervale. Well, when you're training your daughter to hunt down monsters, I guess you need your privacy. For generations the Dallas family has been finding and killing vampires. I'm Keira Dallas, my friends usually call me Kiki, and as you can probably guess this is my story. I'm 16 and going into my junior year in high school, I've spent most of my life trying to balance hunting with my parents, and school work, but my life is about to take an unexpected turn when I met the new family who just moved into town, and possibly the love of my life….

Ch. 1

I pulled my long, thick, brown hair up into a high ponytail and brushed my bangs out of my face. Today was the first day back at school, and I was starting my junior year. I pull on my dark blue sundress and white sandals, hoping my mom wouldn't tell me it was 'impractical for a hunter'. As if I would need to be able to fight at school. I slung my bag over my shoulder and bounced down the steps, my hair swinging behind me. I turn into the kitchen and grab an apple as I head for the doorway. I can hear my mom yelling at me to eat a good breakfast but I just wave at her and smile. I slide into my bug and throw my bag into the passenger seat. I can hear the gravel crunch as I pull out and make the journey to school. Our town wasn't all that big, and I knew pretty much everybody in it. Our high school consisted of a good 150 kids in all. I parked my car and got out staring at the all too familiar sign that read 'welcome to the first day of your future'. I started toward the building not minding where I was going and bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry" I say turning around apologizing

"It was nothing" I hear a silky voice say to me. I look up and see a beautiful girl with pale, delicate skin and long auburn hair almost to the middle of her back. She's standing next to a tall tanned man about the same age as me. She smiles at me and her teeth practically blind me with their whiteness. I smile back, having never seen her before and start back the way I was going. New people never came to our small town. I thought on this as my teacher droned on about the same things I hear every year. "Be good students, work hard, and someday you can be accomplished". Big deal, not like any of that mattered to me. The bell chimed the end of first hour and I hurry out into the hall desperately hoping to spot my friend Angel. I hear a squeal behind me and quickly spin around only to be confronted with her freckly face beaming back at me. Angelica Duvall looked the same as she did ever since I met her. Her curly, red hair pulled into two braids and the same country style that was so different from everyone else at our school. I embraced her when she offered the hug and told her how much I had missed her. "Oh sweetie, I've missed you to. My days were so dull without ch'er silly little fantasy stories" she sang out in her country twang. I smile and hook my arm in hers as we make our way to our next class. "I know how you feel, your perky little spirits always seem to cheer me up when I'm down" I tell her as we walk into class. I spot another new student, this time sitting by the window. He was about the same height, maybe a little taller, than the girl I'd meet before. He had light brown hair and pale skin. He glanced over at us and I noticed his eyes were a weird gold color. This sent alarms ringing in my head, but I ignored them. _Vampires wouldn't come to this town, _I thought to myself and me and Angel sat down. I nudged her arm "Hey do you know any of these new kids, I've seen 3 today and that's pretty weird in and of itself. What's up with this?" I ask her. She nonchalantly looks over at the boy and whispers back "That's Edward Cullen. He and his family moved here yesterday, I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. There're 6 more of them too. Apparently they're all adopted. I don't know why you would adopt that many kids. Why don…" I let her fade out as I digested this new information. 8 new kids suddenly come to our school right before it starts. That doesn't seem like a coincidence. I didn't have much more time to think as the rest of the day was filled with handouts and catching up with my friends. As I picked up my bag after the last bell rang, I started thinking about the Cullen's again. I had seen and learned, well as much as I could, about all of them today. The two I had met before school were Renesmee and Jacob; I didn't seem to have any classes with them. In my British literature class I had Alice and Bella. Edward was in my AP Chemistry class, 2nd hour with Angel. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were all in my P.E class; which just so happens to be before lunch. I watched the whole gang during lunch and they exhibited some of the signs of vamparic behavior…..but it also could've been nerves at the first day of a new school.

"I'm home." I scream out, if one of my parents is home they'll hear me. I flop onto the couch getting a minute of blissful rest before my mom comes charging in all made up in cargo pants and a black tank top. "Get up, we've got training to do" she says as I groan "oh, don't be like that, you knew it was coming. No rest, not even for school". She pats my foot as she walks by, picking up the bag full of training equipment on her way out. I sigh and roll of the couch, running up stairs to change into my work out clothes. I slip out of the dress and pull on a pair of short black shorts and a comfortable top that's easy to maneuver in. I lace up my shoes and follow my mom out into the woods. We begin like any normal routine. Her making me run all around the forest, lifting and pushing various things. After I'm about ready to fall on the ground and die from lack of oxygen to my brain she pats me on the back and says "Good work trouper. It's time to start the weapons portion of today's training". All I can do is nod as she walks away all full of energy having done nothing but yell at me to go faster. I meekly follow as she talks over her shoulder. "It's the bow and arrow today, I know that's your favorite" I perk up slightly as she talks and grab my bow from her. She tells me to go and hunt the normal prey, deer. They seem to be really common around our house and nobody notices if a couple deer go missing.

I catch my breath as the deer slowly creeps out into the open. I'm in the brush hiding. I've been waiting for what seems like forever. I slowly draw my bow up and pull back the string; I aim and….it's gone. All I saw was a blur and my deer was gone. "What the heck!" I let out aggravated and jump out of the bush and follow the path I saw it go. I duck my head and push some branches out of the way and as I step into the clearing what I see shocks me. It's the girl from outside the school…Renesmee that's her name. She's bent over the deer. As I step toward her I hear a crack and she whips around. She has blood dripping all down the front of her clothes and coming from her mouth. Her eyes are a bright yellow and I can see the slight protrusion of her fangs. I let out a whispered 'oh my god' and try to step back only to be blocked by something. I turn my head slowly and see the chiseled chest of that Jacob kid. I look back to the girl and she smiles and says "I can explain" but I can't make my mouth form a reply. I stand there staring at her dumbstruck. "Y…you're a….a…vampire" I softly whisper. As I utter these words I don't realize how fucked up my life is about to get.

Authors note: hey it's me again. So…did you like it? I would love a review on it and any suggestions on getting better. Thanks for reading


End file.
